Supernova
by kelstabulous
Summary: Rachel realizes that she truly doesn't need Finn to make her happy, but can Finn come to terms with her new-found independence? Rated T just in case...
1. Algebra

_**Glee and the characters mentioned do not belong to me.**_

* * *

><p>"Finn, I don't know why we're having this argument, I'm your girlfriend. That's the end of it" Quinn slammed her locker shut, and turned towards him, clutching her Spanish textbook to her chest. "If you loved me as much as you say you do you'd drop this".<p>

Finn looked at his girlfriend blankly, scratching his head. "Seriously Quinn? I need an Algebra tutor, Rachel is really good at this math stuff. It's not like I chose her or anything, Ms. Wilson assigned me to her!"

"I don't care if she's Albert Einstein, you're not spending hours in a library alone with her. I'll tutor you, or Kurt can. Anyone but Rupaul." Quinn's eyes darkened and she furrowed her brow.

Finn sighed exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air "Don't you trust me Quinn? I love you. Not Rachel. You. I am your boyfriend. You're my girlfriend. That's it." He reached out to touch her, but she grabbed her arm before he could.

"It's not you I'm worried about. I don't trust that little hobbit one bit. She can't accept that you're with me now, she'll do anything to get you back, and it's not like you discourage her!" Quinn saw the confusion in Finn's eyes, and looked back at him sadly. "Finn, I love you, but I need you to love me, and only me. If we're going to be together, I need to know that I have all of you. When you're ready to be with me completely, come and talk to me." She turned away, leaving Finn wondering what had happened.

Rachel had been watching from around the corner, and seeing Quinn walk off, decided to approach Finn timidly. "So when would you like to start studying? Ms. Wilson just informed me that I'll be your peer tutor. I'm available before class, or after Glee on any day but Thursday, I have my acting classes those days and I-" Finn cut her off, slamming his locker shut.

"God Rachel! I can't deal with you right now! I can't handle this!" Finn turned towards her, and saw that he had frightened her. "No, Rach, I'm sorry, I'm just really frustrated and y-" This time, Rachel cut him off.

"No. It's okay, it's obvious that now isn't a good time, and it appears that there won't ever be a good time." She looked down at her shoes and said quietly "You know you don't have to take that from her, you're allowed to be friends with whomever you want." She fiddled with the bow on her shirt, and glanced up at him.

"My relationship with Quinn is none of your business Rachel, so stay out of it if you know what's good for you." Finn looked her up and down, sighed, and started turning around, "I guess I'll see you in Glee". He walked off towards his next class, leaving Rachel shocked.

"You can do way better, Berry". Rachel turned around, face to face with Kurt. "I mean, he is my step-brother, and it would be awesome to have a fabulous sister-in-law, but Finn is, to put it nicely, a dolt." He smiled sadly at her. "I appreciate your perseverance, but you really should consider pining after someone who knows what a great girl you are". Kurt put his arm around Rachel and gathered her into a quick hug, wiping away the tears that had started to roll down her cheeks. "No more crying over stupid boys. The only one that's worth your tears will never make you cry. Remember that." Kurt smiled, and poked Rachel's nose.

Rachel snuffled, and smiled back at her friend. "Thanks Kurt. I guess that means none of my previous flings are worth it?"

Kurt stopped and looked at her. "You cried over ALL of them? Even Blaine? Because he counts." He raised his eyebrow, and laughed as Rachel blushed remembering her sloppy kiss with his boyfriend. "Well, I guess Blaine is worth the tears. But Puck, Finn, and Jesse aren't. You're an amazing girl Rachel, even if you irritate me to no ends" He smiled as she laughed at his backhanded compliment, and linked arms with her, dragging Rachel off towards their next class. "So have you completed this week's assignment for Glee? Because your new-found independence might be the best inspiration EVER!"

* * *

><p><em>AN - YAY my first fic! I hope it isn't too annoying that the chapters are going to be short, but I really don't have the patience (or the skill) to write complicated chapters... ANYWAYS, please review, I want to improve! Also, stay tuned for some heartfelt glee club moments, and maybe a Finn/Rachel face-off in the future? :D_


	2. Revelation

**_Glee still does not belong to me :)_**

* * *

><p>The Glee club assignment for the week had been "Revelations", which had caused a fair amount of confusion amongst the club. Mr. Schuester had stood in front of them, with the word written in bold letters across the whiteboard.<p>

"Uh, Schue? I thought we weren't supposed to sing religious songs anymore… and I'm pretty sure that the Revelation had something to do with God and Jesus and stuff…" Finn scratched his head, obviously misunderstanding.

Mr. Schuester shook his head "No Finn, not that kind of revelation. I mean that Aha! moment, an epiphany-"

"Bless you" Brittany offered Schuester a tissue.

"Uh, thank you Brittany. But as I was saying, I mean that moment when everything made sense to you. I want you to express that in song!"

And so they did. Puck and Artie sang "Sexy Back", while Mercedes brought the Broadway with "Big, Blonde, and Beautiful", although she changed it to "Big, BLACK, and Beautiful". Quinn chose "Back to December" by Taylor Swift, and Santana rocked the choir room with a soulful rendition of "I Kissed a Girl", ending her performance by planting a big wet one on Brittany.

Now it was Friday, and the last day to present. Mr. Schue stood up in front of the club, and clapped his hands together. "So, who hasn't done their assignment for this week yet? Last chance!"

Rachel stood up and walked up to the front. "I'd like to present my selection for this week, Mr. Schuester. I've chosen Anna Nalick's quintessential song of independence and self-acceptance, _Shine_." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_Oh the night makes you a star, and it holds you cold in its arms _

_You're the one to whom nobody verses "I love you"_

_Unless you say it first _

_So you lie there holding your breath, and it's strange how soon you forget _

_That you're like stars, they only show up when it's dark _

_Cause they don't know their worth _

Rachel sang her heart out. Sure, every single one of her performances made her cry, but this one really hit her. She couldn't stop the tears as she glanced at Quinn and Finn in turn, and then finally looked at Kurt, who smiled and made a heart with his hands, his eyes glistening with tears as well.

_Isn't it time you got over, how fragile you are?_

_We're all waiting on your supernova, 'cause that's who you are_

_And you've only begun to shine, yeaah, you've only begun to shine_

When she finished, even Lauren had a tear in her eye. Kurt walked over to Rachel and hugged her, soon followed by Mercedes, Tina, and then the rest of the club. Rachel smiled, feeling liberated from the weight that Puck, Jesse, and especially Finn had left on her heart. She was her own woman now, held back by no man, free to do as she pleased.

"Rachel does this song mean you're going to start sparkling like a star now?" Brittany held onto Rachel's shoulders seriously after hugging her.

"No Brittany… no it doesn't"

Brittany heaved a big sigh of relief "Okay good. Because Mr Tubbington started sparkling once. It was weird."

All the members of the club looked at each other, and burst out laughing. All but Finn. He knew that the song was directed at him. Well, him and every other person who had screwed with Rachel. But mainly him.

God that girl could make him feel like shit like no one else.

* * *

><p><em>AN – Shine is by Anna Nalick, Sexy Back is by Justin Timberlake, Back to December is by Taylor Swift, Big, Blonde, and Beautiful is from Hairspray, and I Kissed A Girl is by Katy Perry. All songs belong to their respective owners, AKA NOT ME! :) Also, racism is not intended by Mercede's song choice. She's proud of who she is gosh darnit, and that's how she identifies herself!_


	3. Lockers

_**Glee belongs to Fox, not me. :( (However if Fox ever wanted to sell it cheap I TOTALLY would buy it)**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rach! Wait up!" Finn chased after Rachel as soon as Glee club ended, following her to her locker.<p>

"Oh. Hello Finn" Rachel said nonchalantly, as she rifled through the books she would need for her homework. "What can I do for you?"

Finn was shocked. Just this morning she had been happy, bubbly, and obviously interested. Now she was cold and distant, behaviour he expected from Quinn, but certainly not Rachel. "Oh, uh, I was just wondering if maybe, you know, we could, hang out? I've gotta drop Kurt off at the coffee shop to meet Blaine, maybe you and I could, I dunno, get coffee or something?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at his feet.

Rachel looked him up and down. This was how their relationship always went. One swore they were done, and the other came crawling back, begging to try again. But she was done with this. She knew she deserved better than him or any of the other guys from her past, and planned to let Finn know it too. "I don't think that's a good idea" she looked him in the eye seriously, and then began packing up her book bag.

"What? Why not?" Finn misunderstood her trepidation as playing hard to get, and continued to push. "I mean, Quinn would probably be pissed, but she basically gave me permission this morning to see other people, so if she got mad then it'd be her own fault. So I figured you and I could get coffee or something, work on some of that algebra, and maybe afterwards we could see if we still-"

"No Finn!" This time it was Rachel's turn to slam the locker door shut. "I don't care about Quinn or what she would think, I don't want to get coffee, and I certainly don't want to go out with you again!" She turned to face him, anger flashing in her dark eyes. "We tried Finn, and you couldn't forgive me for cheating on you, but you could forgive Quinn. Well, now I can't forgive you for waving your relationship with her in my face, and allowing her and her stupid little friends to call me whatever they want!" For the second time that day Rachel's eyes filled with tears. "I loved you Finn. LOVED, as in the past tense" She slung her bag onto her shoulder and looked back at him. "We're through Finn Hudson. I don't need you to validate myself anymore" Rachel smiled sadly, and walked away, leaving Finn at a loss for words.

"Damn, Berry is badass now" Puck slapped his friend on the shoulder, his own way of showing sympathy. "Too bad about her turning you down though, but still, pretty badass." Puck grinned at Finn, but his face soon turned to one of concern when he saw the hurt look Finn wore. "Dude, Rachel's got a point though. You haven't been that great to her these last few months. I mean yeah, she cheated on you, and that's pretty shitty, but Quinn did the same thing and you forgave her." Puck shrugged "If I were her, I would've kicked you in the nuts for being such a jackass, so consider yourself lucky".

Finn sighed. "You're probably right, but man, she just- when she sang, I couldn't- my heart. It hurt, and I knew deep down that I was the one that had hurt her and it just made me feel like such- like such an asshole."

"Buddy, that's because you were. And you lost her." Puck patted Finn's back, and gave him a shake. "I'm here for ya bro. Let's have a bro-fest tonight, you, me, and some serious Call of Duty. No hoes, just bros."

Finn nodded in agreement, but he knew that it wouldn't change a thing. She was his, always his, and without her? Finn felt like nothing.

* * *

><p><em>AN - ANGSTY RACHEL IS ANGSTY. I couldn't resist writing some Puck and Finn, because I love Puck, he seriously "runs the show", as my sister says (she has a list of reasons why too). Anyways, coffee shop is up next, so get ready for a little Klaine, and a Finn song should be coming up in a few chapters (I hope you like Maroon 5...!). Thanks to everyone who reviews, I really appreciate knowing that people like my stories. :)_


	4. Coffee Shop

_**Glee and its characters don't belong to me**_

* * *

><p>"And then he tried to ask me out!" Rachel waved her hot chocolate around as she talked animatedly with Kurt and Blaine. Since Kurt had started dating Blaine, he had softened towards Rachel and the two had become good friends. Now she, Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes were basically inseparable, spending most days after school at the coffee shop, and weekends seeing local productions of musicals and shopping at the Lima mall.<p>

"I warned you that he was a dolt" Kurt rolled his eyes and sipped his non-fat mocha. "While we were in the car, Finn was trying to get me to say if you would be here tonight, I kid you not. I think he was planning on coming in and sweeping you off your feet, which I told him several times would not work."

"Oh give the boy a break, he's in love!" Blaine faked a swoon, drawing a laugh from Rachel and a shove from Kurt. "But seriously, give him some time. He just realized that he screwed up big time with the girl he loves, and now she won't have him. He's going to be a big gooey-eyed mess for a few days." To emphasize his point, Blaine started batting his eyelashes at Kurt, who simply chuckled and blushed.

Rachel smiled at her friends, and glanced up at the figure approaching their table. "Mercedes! There you are! We were wondering if you had been abducted or something; I had 911 on speed-dial" Rachel said, completely serious about having 911 on speed-dial.

"Girl, don't get your granny panties in a knot!" Mercedes slid into the chair next to Rachel. "I ran into Puck on my way here and we got to talking, no big deal."

"Oooh, Mercedes and Puck?" Blaine started making smooching noises, resulting in another smack from Kurt.

"Nuh-uh Warbler, been there, done that. Boy cramped my style." Mercedes snapped her fingers dramatically. "We were just talking about Finn. Apparently he's pretty broken up. First Quinn gives him an ultimatum "You love me, or I leave" kind of deal, then Rachel turns him down, which by the way girl, props to ya. Boy was a total scrub. Anyways, Puck was renting some action movies and getting a six pack as an attempt to mellow the guy out" Mercedes sighed, and leaned back in her chair. "Now somebody get me a vanilla frap before I go diva on y'all".

Blaine jumped up, and proceeded to bow to Mercedes as he made his way to the counter, muttering "Yes m'am, anything for you m'am". While this was going on, Rachel took the opportunity to absorb all that Mercedes had said. Was Finn really as hurt about what had happened as Puck was making it out to be? Rachel had been cold towards him, but was it really any different than how he had been treating her for the past few months? No, it wasn't any different. But still, was it fair to make him hurt the way she had?

"Rachel. Earth to Rachel?" Kurt waved his hands in front of her face, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking…" Rachel looked down and crossed her arms, still considering her options.

"Aw hell to the no. Girl, you best not be considering getting back with that boy!" Mercedes slammed her cup down on the table, spilling a little of her drink.

"I'd have to agree with Mercedes." Blaine took Rachel's hand and patted it. "Rach, you're a gorgeous, talented, funny, smart, amazing girl. Hell, you nearly turned a gay man straight." Rachel smiled sheepishly, once again being brought to think about her brief crush on the boy. "You deserve so much more than what Finn can give you, than what any of the guys you have dated can give you"

"I second that." Kurt raised his cup in a toast to Rachel. "Honey, you're one of the most fabulous divas I know. Well, your wardrobe could use some work, but we're getting there." He gave her a once-over and sighed. "But in all seriousness, I love you and I love Finn, and would LOVE to plan your wedding, but he's not what you need right now."

Rachel looked around at her friends, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. They were right. Who needs a boyfriend when they have their best friends to make them feel so loved? "Thanks guys. You're absolutely right. I need to be my own woman for a while; I need to concentrate on my talent and career before I can even consider a serious relationship!" Rachel grinned and pumped her fist in the air.

"Can I get an AMEN?" Mercedes smiled and high-fived her best friend.

"Well… let's not celebrate too soon, because here comes trouble" Blaine gestured behind Mercedes and Rachel with his coffee cup, towards an imposing blonde figure. Rachel turned around, and she felt her stomach tie up in knots. Oh, shit was definitely going to go down now.

* * *

><p><em>AN – Okay, so I wish I had written the Mercedes and Puck convo, because seriously? That would be so much fun! But yes, who is coming up to the table? Is it Quinn? Brittany? Sam? Sue? OR MAYBE BECKY? I dunno, you'll have to read to find out! (And yes, there were some wonderful Klaine moments, good stuff yes?)_


	5. Rupaul

_**Although I wish for it every night, Glee does not belong to me and is the property of FOX.**_

* * *

><p>"All right everyone. Remain calm. She isn't different from any of us." Kurt directed everyone to take a few deep breaths as he gave his pep talk.<p>

"Yeah, besides the fact that she's been a class-act ice queen lately" Mercedes rolled her eyes at Rachel as she took her deep breaths.

The blonde figure stopped at their table and crossed her arms. "Kurt. Blaine. Mercedes." She looked over at Rachel and nodded. "Rachel."

"Good afternoon Quinn." Rachel looked down and twiddled her thumbs. It didn't matter how many times these two claimed to have resolved their differences, Quinn always made Rachel nervous. Even heart-felt duets can't reverse the effects of years of ridicule and humiliation.

"I bet you thought you were cute in Glee today, hm?" Quinn shot a snide little smile in Rachel's direction. "I know you were eavesdropping on Finn and I this morning. You knew that he would be vulnerable to your hobbit magic" Kurt had to hold Blaine back from saying something to Quinn. "Let Rachel fight her own battles, she's a big girl" he whispered into his enraged boyfriend's ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about Quinn." Rachel attempted to mimic the haughty look that Quinn had perfected. "I simply was expressing my moment of revelation. I'm sorry if you took offence to it, but that's the risk you take when you open your heart and soul up to others through music"

"Sure Rachel, and I'm the Queen of England."

Mercedes' snorted. "More like Queen B to the I to the T-C-H." Blaine giggled, but quickly stopped when Quinn shot a glare his way.

"My song today was an expression of independence, not undying love, I promise you." Rachel looked Quinn up and down, and returned to focusing on her hot chocolate.

Quinn couldn't believe this girl. Rachel was openly denying her attempts to snare Finn in her web? It was obvious that she still wanted him; she still looked at him with stupid mushy eyes from across the choir room. And Quinn knew that Finn still wanted Rachel; she could tell by the way he had stayed back from the rest of the club after Rachel's solo. Finn was, in essence, a big teddy bear, and never backed down from a good group hug. It was completely out of character for him to stay back from a group cuddle session. It could only mean that he was unsure about what would happen if he hugged Rachel, if it could stir something deep within him. Quinn couldn't even bear the thought of Rachel dating her man again. Sure, she might have given Finn a hall-pass in a sense, but that didn't mean she wanted Rachel's grubby man-hands all over him! He could've had Santana or Brittany (or both, if he had really wanted), but NOT Rupaul. ANYONE but Rupaul.

"Whatever. Just keep your hands off of my man." Quinn started walking away, satisfied that her message had gotten across, but Rachel called after her.

"Quinn, wait!" Rachel chased the blonde girl out of the coffee shop, finally catching her at her car. "We really need to sort this out now."

"What is there to sort out? Finn is mine. We may have had our… issues lately," Quinn pursed her lips "But we're still going strong. We're going to get Prom King and Queen; we'll date all through junior college and then get married. The end." She smiled. "As for you Rachel, you don't have a place in our plan, besides being a funny story to tell at the country club over drinks."

Rachel felt the sting of that last comment, but pressed on. "No, I agree with you. Finn and I? We aren't meant to be. I have big city dreams, and a small town boy like him is just going to hold me back." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand. "I can tell you love him Quinn. I can see past this icy exterior and I can see that you're hurt by the way he looks at me." Rachel smiled sadly. "And I can't say that in the past I haven't encouraged his behaviour… but I can swear that today's performance was not an attempt to bring him back to me. I am done with Finn Hudson. For good, this time."

Quinn looked at Rachel's earnest face cautiously. "How can I trust you?"

"I don't know," Rachel dropped Quinn's hand. "You just have to."

Quinn eyed her warily, and finally nodded in agreement. "Fine. But just so you know, if you try – even once – to get back with Finn, I will let Santana go all Lima Heights Adjacent on you." Quinn smiled, "And I won't tell her to avoid your nose."

Rachel laughed "I wouldn't expect anything less, Quinn. Would you like to join us for coffee?"

Quinn smiled at the shorter girl, and linked arms with her. "I'd love to, as long as the others will let me."

When they came back in, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine were taken aback at the friendliness between the two girls, however, seeing the happy looks on Quinn and Rachel's faces, they didn't question it and pulled a chair up for the newcomer.

"Quinn, I'd like to formally introduce you to Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine Warbler-", Rachel was interrupted by a chorus of "ANDERSON" from the other side of the table, drawing a laugh from Quinn. "Whatever. I believe you met at the disaster that was my party, but now that we're all sober, let's do this properly."

"So you're the lucky girl who's hooked Finn Hudson…" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows as he shook Quinn's hand. "Quite the catch, he is."

Quinn laughed. "If by catch, you mean oaf, then yes, I guess he is." She fiddled with her car keys and changed the subject to good songs for the upcoming competition, not wanting to talk about Finn. As the others debated the validity of eighties power anthems in modern show choir competitions, Quinn lost herself in her thoughts. She was still unsure if she could trust Rachel, but she was sure of one thing. She loved Finn Hudson with all of her being, and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone keep them apart.

* * *

><p><em>AN - PHEW. I didn't think I'd finish this chapter, geez louise! Vulnerable Quinn is hard to write, I much prefer Bitch Quinn... Sorry if this one is a little disjointed, I'm hoping that the next chapter will come together more smoothly. Please continue reviewing, I like reading them!_


	6. Bromance

_GLEE B__ELONGS TO FOX, NOT ME! :)_

* * *

><p>Later that night, at the Hummel-Hudson household, Puck and Finn were parked in front of the television, intently focusing on a game of Call of Duty. Well, Puck was focusing. Finn was just going through the motions, and therefore was losing. Terribly.<p>

"Dude. I'm owning you and I'm not even trying!" Puck threw his XBOX controller at Finn's head, who just barely dodged the flying hunk of plastic. "Can we please just have one decent round? Please?"

Finn shrugged, and put his controller on the ground next to him. "Sorry man, I just can't- I just can't stop thinking about her! And then I feel guilty for thinking about her and I start thinking about Quinn… I just don't know anymore dude. I'm just so confused in my head…" Finn slumped and put his head in his hands, the image of utter dejection.

"Torn between two hotties. I get it." Puck nodded in agreement, and sat down next to his friend. They may have had their differences (although the one thing that really tore them apart, Quinn, was actually a similarity) over the last year, but they were still best friends. Not even a girl could break the bond that these two had, even though one had come pretty close. "Maybe you should just lay off the ladies for a little while, have a little Finn time." Puck gave his best buddy a quick bro hug, but not quick enough, apparently.

"So you've finally accepted that part of yourself, eh, Puckerman?" Kurt grinned at the two as he walked in the front door and dropped his school bag on the floor.

"Dude, just comforting my bro. Doesn't mean I'm in to sausage fests, okay?" Puck held his hands up and away from Finn, while Finn showed absolutely no response.

"What's up with him? Normally he's all over me when I make those jokes…" Kurt waved his hand in front of his stepbrother's face, eliciting no reaction whatsoever. "Is he asleep? He's done that before, you know."

"Nah, he's just bummed. The whole Rachel/Quinn fiasco, ya know?" Puckerman shrugged and took a swig from his beer. "I told him to cut his losses and forget about it, but the kid isn't taking my advice."

"Obviously." Kurt patted Finn brusquely on the face, and snapped him out of his downward spiral of self-pity. "Listen, as your brother I am obligated to tell you that this is a hopeless case. Rachel will not have you back. However, I think that you should try to reconcile your differences." Kurt took him by the shoulders and gave his brother a quick shake. "Quinn loves you. I can tell, because the look in her eyes is the same one in mine when I look at Blaine. Don't throw that away just because you might feel something for Rachel again."

"I… I didn't understand half of the words you just said." Finn stared blankly at Kurt, blinking.

Kurt let out a heavy sigh and stepped back, letting Puck come in to translate. "MOVE ON. And, if I understand Hummel correctly, he thinks you should sing."

"Indeed I do, and I know just the song! It'll be the perfect apology to both of the hormonal women in your life!" Kurt clapped his hands, and started running towards his bedroom. "Don't move; we have a lot of practicing to do if we want to get this done by Monday!"

Finn put his head in his hands. "Sweet Jesus, what have I done?"

* * *

><p><em>AN - Sorry for being MIA for EVER! I'm in my second year of uni and it really took a lot out of me this semester. I hope to finish off this story over my christmas break, and maybe write a few more courage drabbles..._

_Anywho, I'm starting the next chapter while this one uploads, more choir room drama! OOOH._


	7. Choir Room Drama

_**ALL OF YOUR GLEE IS BELONGING TO FOX**_

* * *

><p>As Glee Club started on Monday, Rachel could sense that everyone else in the room knew something that she didn't. She wasn't particularly concerned, as she had spent the weekend perfecting her rendition of Barbra Streisand's "The Way We Were" and was eager to show her classmates just how much more talented she was than all of them. She smiled and waved at Quinn, who had just walked in. "Hey girlfriend! How was your weekend?"<p>

Quinn raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Rachel, but shrugged off her over-eagerness. "Fine, I suppose…" she took the seat next to Rachel and sighed. "Finn didn't call me, or text me… I'm worried that he took our break more seriously than I thought he would."

Rachel, although she wanted to cultivate this fragile new friendship with Quinn, was deeply uncomfortable. It was one thing to be okay with the relationship between Finn and Quinn, it was another thing all together to have to dissect it. "I'm sure he was just thinking about ways to make it up to you!" she awkwardly patted Quinn's arm. "You know how hopeless he is at expressing his feelings". Rachel laughed uneasily and was grateful when Mr. Schuester stood up in front of them to announce the week's lesson.

"Happy Monday ladies and gents!" Shue clapped his hands together. "Now, before we start discussing song selections for Regionals – Yes, I know you want to do a medley from Cats, Rachel, I believe you sent me ten emails about it –"

Brittany interrupted him. "Lord Tubbington would totally come in and teach us the ways of the kitty cat, if you wanted".

"Thanks Brittany… I think we'll be okay though." Mr. Schuester sighed, and continued. "Anyways, I believe before we start discussing song selections, Finn has an special performance for us!" he gestured towards Finn graciously. "So without further ado, I give you Finn Hudson!"

"Uh, thanks Mr. Schue." Finn stood at the front of the room, and looked sheepishly at his classmates. "So I guess all of you know that I've been a pretty big idiot these last few weeks, heck, months. And there are two people specifically that I want to say sorry to. Because they deserve so much more than what I've given them. Kurt wanted me to sing a different song, but I think this one says everything pretty well." Finn looked from Rachel to Quinn and back again, both of who were deeply confused. He looked right into Rachel's eyes and started to sing.

_I never knew perfection til_

_I heard you speak and now it kills me_

_Just to hear you say the simple things_

_Now waking up is hard to do_

_Sleeping's impossible too_

_And everything's reminding me of you_

_What can I do?_

Rachel's face betrayed nothing of her emotions, but her eyes said otherwise. Tears were welling up in the corners, but it was difficult to tell if they were from pain or not. Finn smiled sadly and directed his gaze towards Quinn now, singing the song to her.

_Saw you sitting all alone_

_You're fragile and you're cold_

_But that's all right_

_Life these days is getting rough_

_It knocks you down and beats you up_

_But it's just a roller coaster anyway_

Unlike Rachel, Quinn's reaction to his song was not difficult to gauge. She was visibly hurt, her face screwed up in anger, pain, and confusion. Despite seeing the adverse effects of his song, Finn kept singing.

_It's not right, not okay_

_Say the words that you say_

_Maybe we're better off this way_

_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_

_It's harder every day_

_Maybe we're better off this way_

_It's better that we break_

Finn looked back at each of the girls, and was surprised with what he saw. Both were in tears, and neither looked ready to jump back into his arms like he had planned. Quinn was the first to respond.

"What the hell was that?" She sobbed, her beautiful blue eyes bloodshot from tears. "Did you think breaking up with me in front of the whole club would be better than telling me in private?" She balled her fists up in her skirt. "And then – then you sing to her as well? What the hell is that Finn? What the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn hid her face in her hands and cried, while Santana and Brittany tried their best to soothe her.

"I – I just wanted to…" Finn was at a loss. He wasn't expecting this sort of reaction. "R-Rach?" he looked helplessly at Rachel, who simply shook her head and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. "No, Rachel! Wait!" Finn chased after her, and finally caught her just as she was going to hide in the girl's bathroom.

"What do you want now Finn? Do you want to embarrass me in front of the whole school too?" Rachel softly sobbed, and refused to look at him.

"I just wanted you to – I dunno, I thought – hell, I have no idea what I was thinking." Finn ran his hand through his hair and looked at the diminutive figure in front of him. "I love you Rachel, and I love Quinn too. I think, I think that it's best for us to all take a break from this drama and just, just be us."

"Fantastic, you've come to the conclusion that I came to on Friday." Rachel glared through the hot tears up at him. "Pity you had to make your realization painfully public!" As she tried to turn away, Finn grabbed her arm. She jerked away, and glared once more. "No Finn, I'm done." She wiped the tears away and looked him dead in the eye. "I'll be civil with you in Glee, and maybe we can even be friends again someday. But right now, I need you to know that I never want to be your girlfriend again. Goodbye Finn." Rachel choked back tears and dashed into the bathroom, leaving Finn with no other option but to crawl back to Quinn, begging for forgiveness.

He was certainly not looking forward to that.

* * *

><p><em>AN - OOOH DRAMA! What will happen next? Is Rachel serious? Is Quinn forgiving? Is Finn an idiot? (That last one was a trick question, of course he's an idiot!) Find out next chapter! :) Review please, I want to hear your opinions and comments! _

_Better that We Break is by Maroon 5, and The Way We Were is of course by the lovely Babs. All music mentioned belongs to their respective owners._


	8. Reunion

_**Glee Does NOT Belong to Me :(**_

* * *

><p>10 years.<p>

10 years since that day in the choir room. Finn could still remember that day perfectly. It was a Monday. She was wearing a blue dress, and she had curled her hair that morning. She had worn mascara too, because he had seen it running down her cheeks when she cried.

Quinn had ended up forgiving him. She approached him two weeks after that fateful performance, and said that she would forget everything if he would too. Feeling lonely and desperate, Finn had said yes. They dated through the rest of high school, through junior college and got married not long after graduating. Quinn was a real estate agent, and Finn took over Burt's tire shop. They had two kids, a nice house in the suburbs, and they were happy.

Finn still thought of Rachel though. Which was why he was begging Quinn to come with him to the McKinley reunion.

"C'mon babe, it'll be fun! You haven't seen Britt and Santana in like three years!" Finn wrapped his hands around Quinn's waist as she stirred something in a pot at the stove.

"Why would I want to go back to that hellhole?" Quinn snapped back, turning around to point at him with a wooden spoon. "Don't think that you're fooling me Finn Hudson! I know you just want to go back to see Berry, and I am not going to go through that debacle again."

Finn rolled his eyes at his seething wife. "Don't worry, I was talking to Kurt and he said that Rachel was opening a new musical the weekend after the reunion, so she couldn't possibly get away from rehearsals!" Finn's eyes pleaded with Quinn. "Sugar said she'd babysit for us, and you know how Christie and Aaron love their Aunty Sugar!"

Quinn's eyes narrowed, and she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, if Kurt says so… and if Sugar is willing to babysit…" She sighed. "Fine. But If I catch one glimpse of that Broadway brat, I swear you will not like angry Quinn!"

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure the last time I met angry Quinn I had a pretty good time…" Finn smiled and turned off the stove, leading his wife away for a little mommy-daddy time before dinner.

If there was one thing he had learned from his five years of marriage, it was how to say thank you.

"And you're sure she's not going to be here?" Finn glanced around the gymnasium anxiously, gesturing towards his brother with his glass of punch.

"I'm sure. There's no way she could get away from a show the weekend before it opens, and let's face it," Kurt smirked, "Rachel's a perfectionist, she's probably in rehearsals twenty-four hours a day." Kurt patted his brother's shoulder. "I do wish you two would make up, it's difficult planning dinner parties when two of your closest friends despise each other." Kurt glanced up and saw his husband approaching. "There's Blaine, I better go."

"All right, see ya bud." Finn sighed, and continued to watch the crowd for his wife. Quinn had seen Mercedes as soon as they walked in, and the two women had bustled off to discuss day cares or casserole recipes or something like that. Finn had been left to brood about his failed high school years.

What Kurt didn't know was that Finn had tried to make up with Rachel. He knew he could never have her back, but he desperately wanted her as a friend again. The problem was Rachel. She was an actress, and therefore was fantastic at pretending to be nice to him. She was distant and cold, talking to him only when they were paired for duets or when he said something stupid in Glee club. He hadn't seen her since the graduation ceremony, when she and several other seniors sang a heart-warming rendition of "Seasons of Love". The next day she had been off to New York, and ever since then she had been starring in musical after musical. He had heard her name attached to countless hot young stars, but never for long.

"Hey dude!" Puck came strutting up to his best friend. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Finn man-hugged his buddy. "About you and that smokin' actress? Yeah man, kudos on that."

"Thanks dude, but that's not what I'm talkin' about." Puck punched Finn in the arm. "Berry! She's here!"

Finn felt all of the blood drain from his face, and he nearly dropped his punch. "What?" I th-thought she was in New York!"

"Me too man, but I just saw her walk in, apparently Figgins called in a favour and asked her to come in as a surprise or something" Puck shrugged and took a swig from his flask. "Too bad I've got Ivanka back in L.A., otherwise I'd totally do her, she's one hot Jew now."

Finn was speechless. Rachel. Here. In Ohio.

He was going to need something a lot stronger than punch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: OOOOH MAN. Sorry it took me so long to update. And I'm sorry this chapter kinda sucks. Oh well. Stay tuned, I'll write the next chapter soon. Hopefully. PS Seasons of Love is from RENT the Musical, aka it doesn't belong to me. :)<strong>_


	9. Broadway

**_GLEE BELONGS TO FOX_**

* * *

><p>"Good evening former McKinley students." Mr Figgins approached the microphone and cleared his throat to draw everyone's attention. "A brief note prior to the beginning of our festivities. Although you are all of legal age now, please refrain from spiking the punch. McKinley does not have a liquor licence, and we do not want a repeat of last year's reunion." Mr Figgins shuddered. "Thank you, and now I'd like to introduce your graduating class valedictorian of…"<p>

Finn had stopped listening. Where was Rachel? More importantly, where the hell was Quinn? He prayed that the two women hadn't crossed paths yet. McKinley wasn't prepared for the bloodbath that Quinn had planned for Ms. Rachel "Broadway" Berry, that was for sure. Finn shook his head, and took a deep breath. Puck probably was wrong anyways. No one but Kurt and Blaine had seen Rachel in at least five years, probably more. Puck must have been hallucinating or something. Finn smiled. Yeah, that's it, Puck was hallucinating.

"And now, as a special treat, I'd like to introduce one of McKinley High's brightest stars." Mr Schuester had taken the microphone now. "Taking a brief break from starring in the Broadway revival of Les Mis, here is our very own Rachel Berry-Weston!"

That dream didn't last long. To his (and Quinn's) dismay, the one person he didn't want to see tonight was striding across the stage, kissing Mr Schuester on both cheeks. Finn's jaw dropped. She wasn't the little girl in the animal sweaters anymore. She was…

"Smokin'!" Puck came up behind Finn and clapped him on the shoulder. "Dude! Can you believe it, we banged the hottest girl on Broadway before she was famous!" He laughed, and took a swig from his flask. "We're totally gonna be on one of those MTV shows now!"

Finn was barely listening. He was intently focused on Rachel. Specifically, the rock sparkling on her left hand. "So she's married…" he mused, not realizing he was speaking out loud.

"Yeah, some guy she met at Tisch, apparently. Brody Weston. He was a dancer, but some injury took him out of the industry. Now he directs all of the musicals she's in."

Finn looked at Puck in disbelief. "How the hell do you know that?"

Puck shrugged. "Somebody had to keep an eye on her."

Problem was, Finn couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

* * *

><p>"Kurt darling!" After her speech, Rachel rushed up to her former roommate and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you? Where's Blaine? God, I haven't seen you two in ages!"<p>

Kurt laughed and hugged the little ball of energy that was his best friend. "Rachel, it's been maybe a month!" He held her hands and looked at her with concern. "More importantly, how are you? My troll of an older brother hasn't accosted you yet, has he?"

Rachel laughed gaily. "Goodness no! I did see Quinn though, and if my intuition is correct, she wants to kill me." Kurt smiled weakly, and gestured to an icy blonde woman standing behind Rachel.

"Whatever would give you that idea?" Quinn smiled frostily, and approached Rachel. To her (and Kurt's) surprise, she pecked Rachel on each cheek. "Congratulations on all of your successes! Don't tell my husband, but I went to see you as Velma in _Chicago_, absolutely inspiring."

"Well, thank you." Rachel proceeded with caution. Dealing with Quinn was like dealing with a wild animal, get too close and your hand would be bitten off. "Certainly one of my earlier performances, but I'd say one of my finest."

"Speaking of early performances," Quinn smirked, "Have you seen my husband? I was just looking for him. You can't let them wander too far, you know." She glanced down at Rachel's ring finger.

"As a matter of fact, I do know. Speaking of husbands, I should call mine." Rachel dug in her clutch for her phone. "Lovely to see you Quinn." She smiled weakly at Kurt. "Call me later darling?"

Rachel rushed outside, wanting to hear Brody's voice before she had to face her other classmates. Just as she was about to press DIAL, she heard footsteps clomping behind her.

"Hey."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hi... imagine that being said sheepishly. Sorry for not updating in 6 months, I'd make an excuse but it wouldn't matter, would it? Just so y'all know, I'm one chapter away from finishing this. Also, couldn't resist marrying Rach off to Brody. I love them together sooo much!_


End file.
